Draven Cage
Draven Cage Draven Cage started out on the UK Scene in 1998 before trying his luck in the US five years later. He has been with TWOStars since early 2005. Debut Cage debuted as part of a faction called The Dead Cell, comprised of himself, the hot femme-fatale, and DC's lover, Pain and The Deviator. The Dead Cell were short-lived however as Cage got fed up with Deviator messing up and sent him packing. A beatdown at the hands of The Dark Alliance (Sickness & Boyo) took him out of action for a number of months, during which time Pain left him for another man. During his rehabilitation, he met the woman who would become his wife, the redheaded temptress, Angel. When he returned, things would be different. Returning from injury Since coming through the ranks of TWO he has cast aside partners (most famously his original stable, The Dead Cell), willingly sacrificing them if he felt it was for the greater good.....his greater good. He met Angel not long after the Dark Alliance forced him out of wrestling. Pain, a member of The Dead Cell, left him to seek her fortune elsewhere, leaving the Scot to deal with his supressed rage alone. Angel then came into his life, being just that, an Angel. She had been left broken by circumstances outwith her control, and was looking for a channel for her own agression. DC provides that channel, and together a "Fountain of Rage" and a "Torrent of Destruction" has befallen the promotion. What will the outcome be? No-one knows... but the scary part is the fact that these two don't even care. Over the years, he has become known as the resident TWO tag team specialist, having held the belts multiple times with multiple partners (Caged Rhinos with MBR, Violence Level: Omega with The Judge and AC/DC with Apollo Chambers as members of F.E.R.E). This is at an end (for now) due to the dissolution of the tag-team division. Draven won the ownership of the belts and the title of "Tag Team Kingpin" at Genocide 2007 when he defeated his partner, Apollo Chambers, in a falls-count-anywhere streetfight in Madison Square Garden. He now carries the belts at all times, with Angel holding them during matches. From this point, things changed a little. The division of the roster only delayed the implosion of F.E.R.E. (the Faction Encompassing wRestling Excellence), and with the roster reunited, things took a turn for the worst. A Gore! to Barry Gower was the first salvo, followed by a H2H (Highway 2 Hell - Flapjack/Stunner combo) to Evil Gringo to finish things for good. F.E.R.E. are no more, but there still seems to be a bond between AC/DC, the last TWOStars Tag Team Champions. Since the split, Cage became a more spiritual person, believing that he was actually receiving the "Word of the Lord" direct from the source. His mission is now to attain singles glory, not for himself, but for the betterment of mankind. Twiggie is the man with the titles at the moment, but that is of no consequence to "The Hangman". To him, it matters not who has the titles when he claims them for God and the angels in Heaven. Once Cage had won the Triple Crown from Twiggie at Battle Royale 2008, it transpired the whole "God" thing (and his father dying) was a ruse, a mind game, to snare the gold away from the "Hardcore Hippie". Cage is in fact a master manipulator, using mind games and misdirection, as well as his brute force and wrestling skill, to retain his title belts. Draven has been so successful with his mind games, he even drove Twiggie to the brink of a mental breakdown, and has used various slurs (some with justification, most without) to destroy the character of the former champion. Who else is DC willing to mess with? Everybody, especially if they try to use his wife as a means to garner his attention. Just recently, he was about to be endorsed as the new "Franchise" by Shane Douglas, but instead chose to wipe out Douglas and his Triple Threat. Taz then came out and officially endorsed Cage as the his successor on the "Path of Rage" and the next "Human Suplex Machine". From that point on, "The Hangman" was laid to rest. In his place, risen from the ashes, stands "The Bulldozer" Draven Cage. The TWO Triple Crown The TWOStars roster were split, for a brief period, into three distinct brands. There was the World Title brand, fought under standard rules, the Pure Title that was fought under Ring of Honor's Pure rules and the Hardcore Title in which Cage was drafted. DC thrived in the Hardcore Division, as did a then united F.E.R.E. faction spread over the three brands. Cage was a thorn in the side of the Hardcore Champion, Twiggie, but never managed to attain the title he craved so much. After World War 2007, the brands were reunited under the ownership of Arron Winter. The three championships were merged into the TWO Triple Crown (although the three title belts were kept seperately) and there was a winner-takes-all match featuring the three reigning champions... the winner of which would unite the championships. That winner was the Hardcore Hair-swinging Freak, and the man to whom he had been a constant threat, Twiggie. Feud with Twiggie Twiggie went from being the Hardcore World Champion to being the undisputed TWO Triple Crown Champion, but his problems were just beginning. Draven Cage destroyed wrestlers left and right in the name of God; to the point that virtually no-one on the roster wanted to face him in a match. Always with his glaive by his side, his opponents were usually more wary of what could happen after the match than during it. This, more or less, forced GM Arron Winter's hand as he named "The Hangman" the #1 contender to the Triple Crown. As soon as that was done, the mind-games began in earnest. Cage manipulated Twiggie emotionally and physically, breaking him down to the point that the hippie was unsure of his own capabilities when it came to facing his most persistent adversary. Twiggie was eventually dethroned in a classic that went one second below the sixty-minute time-limit and featured the entire roster coming out to watch the final ten minutes... and the crowning of a new champion when Draven Cage landed his new finisher; the 'End of Everything'. After this title change, Twiggie was spiritually broken and unable to get past the demons Draven Cage created. Angel img=http://img135.imageshack.us/img135/9093/biancabeauchamp0011yv9.jpg Angel is Cage's wife and valet. She isn't afraid to get physically involved in matches and has been known to mimic her husband's offence on occassion. Title and Award History Former TWO Tag Team Champion with MBR Former TWO Tag Team Champion with The Judge (x2) Former TWO Tag Team Champion with Apollo Chambers (x2) Current "Tag Team Kingpin" and owner of the TWO World Tag Team Championship. Winner of an Elimination Chamber briefcase (#4). This was won during the massive two-ring, eight-man elimination match for four of the six spots in the following month's PPV. TWO Triple Crown Champion after defeating Twiggie at Battle Royale 2008 TWO Wrestler of the Year 2007 TWO Match of the Year 2007 (co-Winner with Evil Gringo) Moveset Gore, Gore, GORE!!!! (Spear) Hangman's Noose: (Tazmission/Hammerlock) - INNOVATED End of Everything: A Death Valley Piledriver (a Fireman's Carry into a Tombstone Piledriver, as unveiled in the closing moments of the World War elimination tag) - INNOVATED Hangman's-Plex: A suplex on an opponent locked in the "noose". *This is used SUPER-RARELY, and is for those situations where it seems only killing someone will win the match* Chokeslam CageDoor (sub, edgecator/regal stretch) - INNOVATED Airdrie Boot (running Big Boot) Edlington Elbow (Running Rolling Elbow) Hangman's Drop (Reverse Crucifix hold, dropped into a cutter or stunner) Running Awesomebomb 2nd-rope piledriver Death Valley Driver Kerb Stomp Red Mist (Angel sprays Purple Mist) DDT (commentators always crack a comment about how Jake Roberts called it the third best DDT after Raven and Jake himself, but Jake was probably cracked out of his face when he said it. Paul Heyman (TWOStars colour-commentator) feels that Jake sold the move short and that it is THE GREATEST DDT in history). *This is powerful enough to be used as a finisher* (Set-up for the Hangman's Noose as well as moves in their own right) The Expulsion of Sanity - Release German Tazplex The Expulsion of Sanity II - Head & Arm Tazplex The Expulsion of Sanity III - T-Bone Tazplex Since Taz endorsed him, Cage now utilises almost all the variatons of the suplex out there (but obviously not all in the same match, lol) Associations Formerly part of the most dominant faction in wrestling, the Faction Encompassing wRestling Excellence (F.E.R.E.) with Evil Gringo, Apollo Chambers (as the team AC/DC), Barry Gower and Crippler. The faction also included Angel, Becki Moss and Bobby Banks who are in charge of various jobs relation to publicity, promotions, contracts and personal appearances. Angel tried to recruit Steven DeAngelis (former ECW ring announcer) to take over Chimel for F.E.R.E.'s entrance(s), but was only successful for a few appearances. He thought he'd found a partner in Man-Beast Rhino, one who he can trust, and one who "gets" him. But this team imploded and ended in an "I Quit" match that involved tazers and piledrivers from the top rope, through open chairs on top of tables. It wasn't pretty to look at. He has also held tag-team gold with The Judge on more than one occasion. Feuds Evil Gringo. Brett Banner fued was just getting off the ground when the DA took him out. Gringo's Mamacita. PMA. Sickness. The New Blood (alongside MBR). MBR With Twiggie over the TWOStars Triple Crown. Is set to face The Judge at Wrestlenova and is currently in a feud with his former partner that has turned dirty. Trivia The Hangman" Draven Cage is a real wrestler, starting in the business in late 1996 and has graced rings all over the UK. First spoke to Angel in October of 2005 and is now married to her. His DOB is 31/01/1977. Angel's is 19/09/1978. She used to live in New Zealand for a time. Her NZ accent still pops out now and again. DC has never lost at PONG. Angel has just went to bed. In an internet poll, absolutely no-one knew who Draven Cage was, this pissed him off. He would have won the WHT if he had stuck around in TWO. Has competed in one Elimination Chamber match (eliminated by Gringo). He swears... a lot.